Scarlet Witch
The Scarlet Witch is a superheroine and occasional supervillain, published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The X-Men #4, she is a mutant with the ability to use magic and warp reality. In addition, she is also one of the daughters of the supervillain Magneto and the twin sister of the superhero Quicksilver. Despite her questionable alliances, she is often associated with the superhero team the Avengers. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0, Scarlet Witch's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Backstory Scarlet Witch's true identity is Wanda Maximoff. Raised by a group of European gypsies after her mother died giving birth to her and her brother Peitro, they travelled the continent together whilst also discovering their powers. When a mob of villagers attacked their travelling group, the two fled and were discovered by the mutant terrorist Magneto. Recognizing them as mutants and their need for shelter, Magneto inducted them into his growing Brotherhood of Mutants and trained them to control their powers. As the years progressed, they began helping him on various attacks on humankind, under the alias of Scarlet Witch. However, as the years progressed, she and Peitro, who operated as Quicksilver, began to see his intentions of power rather than peace. Eventually leaving after several battles with the X-Men, the two went into hiding, but began operating as superheroes to redeem themselves for following Magneto's destructive actions. These actions caught the eyes of the Avengers and the two were invited to join the second version of the team by Captain America. Though Peitro eventually left to join the Inhumans, Scarlet Witch stayed with the team, due to her friendship with Hawkeye, and became a valued member, due to her powerful abilities. During this time, she also became romantically involved with the superhero Vision, eventually marrying him. Despite her reform, she would sometimes return to Magneto's side and later discovered that he was her biological father. Despite this, she would remain involved in superhero community, despite her occasional turns towards her father's destructive path. In the Mod Scarlet Witch was made available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.0, alongside Quicksilver and Vision. He suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, giving them Strength 7, Fire Resistance and the ability to fly. Scarlet Witch can also tap into her magical abilities (Suit Ability 3 Key to toggle), allowing her to fire hexes at enemies (Suit Ability 1 Key). She is also immune to psychic attacks and fall damage. If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Scarlet Witch will appear smaller than other players. Crafting To craft the Scarlet Witch's costume, you will need: *9 Red Cloth *9 Red Diamond Blocks *3 Red Diamonds *2 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Redstone Blocks *1 Mutant Gene Scarlet Witch Helmet Recipe.png|Scarlet Witch's Helmet Recipe Scarlet Witch Chestpiece Recipe.png|Scarlet Witch's Chestpiece Recipe Scarlet Witch Leggings Recipe.png|Scarlet Witch's Leggings Recipe Scarlet Witch Boots Recipe.png|Scarlet Witch's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Defenders Category:Mutants